


Adore

by Lukaa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Its you idiotkawa, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, a girl confesses to Iwa and oikawa needs to follow them, oikawa finds out iwa has a crush on a BOY, omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukaa/pseuds/Lukaa
Summary: (Loosely based on the song Adore by Amy Shark)Oikawa had been pining for Iwazumi for a while now and when he saw Iwaizumi walk off with another girl behind the school he had to see what was going on.





	Adore

Oikawa was buzzing. He had been hanging out with Iwa for the whole night after school. They had watched an alien movie because he had whined about practice being to hard and Iwa took pity on him. Although Oikawa was just making up an excuse to hangout with Iwaizumi. 

Oikawa was walking home as he was kicking stones at parked cars. His bag hanging off his shoulder, the cool night breeze pushing his hair off his face. 

God, he was happy. Just thinking about Iwa-chan made him happy. Heh, he was stupidly in love. Although Oikawa isn’t going to let Iwaizumi know that. 

Arriving home, he jumped straight into bed. That night he was content with everything. 

The next morning was a different story. Everything started off normal, until right after volleyball practice. Iwaizumi had received a confession. Oikawa wasn’t meant to know, but when he saw Iwa-chan walk off with a girl he’d never seen before he had to see what was going on. 

She was pretty with dark black hair and big blue eyes. She was also shorter than Iwa. Just walking next to each other made them look like the perfect couple and that is why Oikawa started following them and ended up hiding behind the corner, around the side of the gym. 

“I’ve been admiring you for a while Iwaizumi.” The girl had said. 

“I’d love to get to know you more a maybe go on a few dates!” 

Fuck, she wasn’t even crying. She was straightforward and knew what she wanted. She didn’t even stutter! Exactly Iwa-chan’s type. 

There was a pause. He is going to accept, if he was going to say no he would have by now. Please don’t do this to me Iwa-chan. 

“I’m sorry Kanna, you’re a beautiful girl and you deserve someone who will love you” what a gentleman “but I’m in love with someone else” WHAT 

“Yeah I thought so...” 

Hold up! Firstly, who is Iwa-chan in love with and secondly, why does this girl, Kanna, know who this mystery girl is?! 

“Wait Kanna. How did you know?” 

“It’s quite obvious Iwaizumi; I just wanted to try my luck. I should have known you wouldn’t give him up so easily” 

Him? Oikawa’s heart had been beating extremely fast for a while now but as soon as he heard that Iwa likes a boy everything seemed to stop. Could it be him? But Iwa-chan would have told him by now, he isn’t very good a keeping secrets. 

His brain was reeling, thinking of every single boy Iwaizumi has even talked too. He’s usually so good deciphering people, how could he have missed this one massive detail about his best friend. 

“Yeah, I am sorry though.” Iwaizumi said scratching the back of his neck. 

“It’s alright; it is kind of what I was expecting anyway. I guess I will see you round? Good luck with your crush.” 

“Thanks.” 

Shit, Kanna was coming this way. He skited further away and opened his phone trying to look busy but Kanna noticed him anyway, smirked and then walked off. What the hell was with that smirk? 

Before he could dwell on it any longer, he remembered Iwaizumi. He would be coming this way as well. Oh, fuck. 

Without wasting another second, he ran back around the front of the gym, up the stairs and into the clubroom.

**Author's Note:**

> (I was going to make another chapter but I kinda lost motivation so I might continue this when I get the motivation)


End file.
